Yes, My Lord
by Android Akio
Summary: A pointless drabble to my Darkspiritshippers. A bit of an experiment of characterization and attempting to keep both in character.


_Hello Everyone~_

_Just here for a tease story and to show I'm not dead. ouo' And I adore Haou's "WHAT IS THIS EXPRESSION YOU SPEAK OF?" character. I have tried to use that as much as possible. As well, there is some fantasy. Haou is a vampire and Yohan is a Annnnnnd I'm working on a new story. I know, stupid. But I will try. I am very slow, what with life and all. And during this winter I developed a lactose intolleance so... Yeah. Not good. Also, early in this summer my computer got a virus and it still has yet to be backed up and fixed. Today though is my last weekend of summer. Wednesday I start school again. D: WHERE ON EARTH DID MY SUMMER GO?_

_Anyway, you're not reading this to hear about my life, so enjoy. And if you're on tumblr fallow me, that-red-snowflake. Because I'll be uploading scans of doujins soon._

"Ah... My lord." The incubus spoke, walking toward the ornate thrown. He bowed, looking up at the man with orange eyes gleaming with sick delight, and glowing faintly in the dark. The king sat in his thrown, looking down at the other.

"Yes, what do you want Yohan?" His voice was dark and always seemed to sound extremely angry or annoyed. Or perhaps it was like that always in the presence on the other. Haou didn't know why this particular demon decided to join him, perhaps he just wasn't stupid and knew the intelligent thing to was to join forces with him, for anyone whom apposed him was quickly disposed of. But he, on the other hand didn't just join him, he constantly waited on him, went out to battle for him, and so on and such.

Yohan moved forward, taking his gloved hand and kissing it gently. " The troupes took hold of another resistance camp my lord Haou..." The demon stood, and in his wake was a wave of the delicious scent of blood. The king inhaled sharply. The demon walked closer, taking off his mask. And I brought a gift for you my lord." He pulled out a vile, filled with a bright red liquid. The second he took the cap off Haou felt himself going light headed. The scent was divine... Yohan pressed the cool glass to Haou's lips, letting him drink hungrily. This... This was amazing... Yohan gave a smile when it was gone, pulling the vile away.

"What.. was that?" The king questioned, licking his lips.

"It was merely some blood my lord. Blood from a powerful demon at one of the peaks in power." Haou raised an eyebrow.

"Which race? I haven't tasted that before." Haou enjoyed making a game to collect as many different kinds of blood for his pallet, like how one would collect wine. Yet, Haou had never tasted that before, and he would like to try it again.

"Ah," Yohan looked away, pulling up his arm, which had a black bandage wrapped around it. He removed it, and the lightest form of that delicious scent was waving through the air again. "It was mine, my lord. During battle I was injured at the peak of my power, when I was to be looking for another mate. I had figured you had not yet had any Incubus blood yet, so I offer you mine." Haou took a deep breath. Of course, Incubi and Succubi were rare to get a hold of, they were powerful demons who were masters of disguise and commonly seduce others into letting them feed off their energy. Haou was always extremely cautious around Yohan at first, and is always aware of his energy whenever Yohan is in the room. If Yohan for a moment tried to feed off of him he would know immediately.

Haou thought about this for a long, long while. Yohan needed a mate. For the past few years, Yohan has had monthly spikes of power, that while wonderful in battle, were unpleasant in the castle. Yohan had tried at least every woman and a few select men in this castle. And it was getting ridiculous. Haou wanted a month where his servants weren't scurrying about because of him.

"Hm, perhaps you should consider finding a mate, Yohan." Haou looked down at him. "Every month you seem to be an inconvenience in the castle." Yohan chuckled.

"Ah but my lord," Yohan smirked. "Who would watch over you? A journey of finding a mate could take quite a long time, And I wouldn't dream of leaving your side my lord..." Yohan kissed Haou's hand once more. "Besides... I am not really interested in finding a mate..." An incubus not interested in finding a mate? That had to be the most ridiculous thing Haou has heard!

"Not interested? Of course, how wrong of me to assume an incubus who is constantly seducing women is not interested in a mate." Haou's face remained stoic. Yohan chuckled once more.

"Ah... I suppose so my lord. But the one I desire is unavailable, so really there is no point in trying."

"Unavailable?" Haou raised an eyebrow. Yohan's face became serious.

"Yes, there is no way they could ever return my feelings, so I will forever remain by your side my lord." Haou looked down at him, before raising Yohan's head from being bowed.

"Who is this person?" Yohan blinked.

"Does it matter my lord?" Yohan's voice wavered.

"Yes, it does. Because I wish to know." There was a long pause. Too long.

"My lord..." Yohan stood, bending over the kings throne, his hands on either arm-rest. "I desire you." He moved back. "But as promised I will forever remain by your side until you tire of me. And nothing more." Yohan turned to make his leave, and Haou rose.

"Yohan." He paused. "Come here." Yohan turned back around. Even though he didn't want to, he had hope, a little too much of it for his liking. He walked toward him slowly, his head bow in submission to the shorter king, his shoulders slumping. Haou took his arm, licking at the cut, his fangs moving out. He bit down and Yohan hissed in pain, before his body went rigid and he fell toward Haou. Haou sat back down on his throne, still sucking gently. He took small sips, just enough to coat his tongue. Yohan's head was back, his eyes wide and his body numb. There was no way for him to move as the king drank, and he pulled away gently, licking at the cut and pressing his tongue against it to stop the bleeding.

Yohan blinked slowly, his body still rigid. Haou moved down to his face slowly, their lips almost touching. He could practically taste Haou's mouth and god... There was not another moment he wanted the king than now. He tried to move, he genuinely did, but he could hardly move. He was barely able to twitch his fingers and lips, as apposed to pulling Haou into a passionate kiss.

"... That was a good sign." Yohan was confused.

"A-ah... w-wha...?" Yohan managed to croak out. Haou continued to stare down at him with his hard, golden eyes.

"The fact you weren't screaming in pain when I fed from you." He caressed his hair cautiously, almost unsure if it was the proper thing to do. Yohan gave a gentle smile, appreciating the gesture. Yohan attempted to sit up, his body still stiff. "The chosen mate of a vampire finds bites pleasurable. But because you're an incubus I suppose it's understandable." Yohan gave a grin.

"Well, would you like to see how an incubus chooses a mate...?" Haou blinked, his face still remaining emotionless. Yohan had high hopes to break it. He moved down and nuzzled Haou's neck, licking and sucking at it, his hands pressing against Haou's cool armor, and sliding off Haou's helmet, running his hands through Haou's hair. Haou closed his eyes, tilting his head. Yohan ran his hand up Haou's leather armor and up his leg until he got to his crotch, rubbing along his cock. Haou took an sharp intake of breath, his eyebrows bunching. Yohan ran his tongue up his neck and jaw, licking his lips briefly before kissing Haou lightly. Haou quickly grabbed his hand, and a hand gripped his neck, not chocking him, but warning him he was prepared to.

"... Not yet. Not here." Yohan nodded, pecking him very, very lightly, rubbing his lips gently against Haou's, taking the hand that was wrapped around his neck and kissing it gently, climbing off him. Haou looked up at him, his thick lashes cover part of his eyes. "I expect you to be in my quarters by tonight, Yohan." Yohan gave a toothy grin, bowing with his left hand over his heart.

"Yes, of course, my king."


End file.
